earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Night, 2008-03-16
Note from the editor: This is a filtered chatlog for the Story Night gathering in Redridge Mountains for Sunday, March 16, 2008. It was recorded and filtered by Cogitatus, who arrived late to Story Night, so the entire Story Night log is not available. Because this is a chatlog of in-game roleplay, I, Cogitatus, am not the sole author. I do not claim authorship for lines that are not my own. Any lines that look like that they should not belong or seem to be errors should be reported on the Talk Page. Proulx (Incomplete) 3/16 20:46:26.318 Changed Channel: General - Redridge Mountains 3/16 20:46:26.322 Changed Channel: LocalDefense - Redridge Mountains 3/16 20:47:14.845 Minimal looks at Fiha with concern and mumbles, "That musta hurt." 3/16 20:47:30.524 Remia leans in with interest as she loops her arm around Cal's. 3/16 20:47:55.641 Proulx says: My brother came running, and shouted at the bear. The bear turned, and roared at Prowls. My brother took up a defensive position, menacing the bear with his staff. He was young, as well, perhaps only fourteen in human years. 3/16 20:48:14.577 Fiha winces, her tiny frame shaking just slightly 3/16 20:48:33.885 Octorok gasps at Proulx. 3/16 20:48:36.458 Proulx says: Suddenly, the trees themselves almost seemed to speak. They creaked and moaned, their branches waving towards the daylit sky. I looked up, and it was as if the trees themselves were lending my brother strength. 3/16 20:49:00.901 Calithos smiles, stroking Remia's side 3/16 20:49:06.541 Proulx says: His staff began to glow, a swirling green energy surrounding it. It built and built, until I was sure his staff would break! 3/16 20:49:06.988 Camwethrin glances back at Fiha, muttering.*want ta switch? 3/16 20:49:18.611 Fiha attempts to quietly remove her self from under Camwethrin's bulk 3/16 20:49:24.391 Proulx says: He struck the bear with his staff - and it lay dead at his feet. 3/16 20:50:06.990 Proulx says: It was that day that my brother chose to take up the path of the druid, and that same day was the day I decided to follow the path of holy power, to fight the corruption that had taken hold of this very creature that had threatened us both. 3/16 20:50:18.927 Proulx takes her seat again. 3/16 20:50:27.348 Laurano greets Camwethrin warmly. 3/16 20:50:41.225 Starheart claps excitedly for Proulx. 3/16 20:50:45.210 Octorok applauds at Proulx. Bravo! 3/16 20:50:47.443 You applaud at Proulx. Bravo! 3/16 20:50:54.630 Proulx thanks everyone. 3/16 20:50:58.430 Remia applauds at Proulx. Bravo! 3/16 20:50:59.740 Minimal nods at Proulx. 3/16 20:51:01.443 Camwethrin claps excitedly. 3/16 20:51:01.042 Ayrma eyes Camwethrin from across the circle. 3/16 20:51:07.269 Ayrma claps excitedly for Proulx. 3/16 20:51:13.925 Fiha smiles to Proulx,"Thankyou so much for sharing with us" 3/16 20:51:18.423 Throdin moves over for Ayrma. 3/16 20:51:22.999 Proulx smiles and nods to Fiha. 3/16 20:51:23.881 Fiha says: It is nice to hear a personal tale from time to time Intermission 3/16 20:51:30.706 Laurano pokes Camwethrin. Hey! 3/16 20:51:33.329 Ayrma scoots forward and nods to Throdin. 3/16 20:51:41.984 Kanta claps excitedly. 3/16 20:51:43.399 Camwethrin bonks Laurano on the noggin. Doh! 3/16 20:51:50.853 Laurano scowls. 3/16 20:51:54.713 Fiha smiles at Koryander. 3/16 20:51:55.515 Koryander whispers to Kanta, "Am I late?" 3/16 20:51:56.195 Remia leans over and snuggles into Cal her eyes full of contentment and peace, 3/16 20:52:05.580 Calithos looks over. "Nonsense, Kory." 3/16 20:52:07.057 Laurano waves at Koryander. 3/16 20:52:10.902 Fiha says: No indeed 3/16 20:52:21.310 Remia waves at Koryander. 3/16 20:52:22.379 Koryander purses her lips, "I whisper loud, alright then!" 3/16 20:52:22.111 Proulx waves at Koryander. 3/16 20:52:24.427 Laurano says: You missed my play 3/16 20:52:28.584 Koryander waves at everyone. 3/16 20:52:32.420 Laurano grins wickedly at Koryander. 3/16 20:52:35.292 Calithos sips from his flask. 3/16 20:53:09.816 Fiha glances about the group with a smiles,"Welcome to those who have just joined us" 3/16 20:53:09.125 Koryander purses her lips, "I'm not quite good at storys though... I'm good at listening." 3/16 20:53:17.822 Fiha says: That is all that you need 3/16 20:53:20.607 Fiha smiles at Koryander. 3/16 20:53:43.720 Koryander giggles, "Need to give someone my thanks, just moving over." 3/16 20:53:48.635 Laurano bonks Camwethrin on the noggin. Doh! 3/16 20:53:50.559 Calithos leans into Remia, smiling 3/16 20:53:55.755 Laurano smiles at Camwethrin. 3/16 20:54:04.202 Laurano quietly snickers to herself. 3/16 20:54:07.193 Fiha looks about, "Shall we spread out a little?" 3/16 20:54:15.470 Camwethrin says: Yes, since someone enjoys touchin' me. 3/16 20:54:18.107 Skyleaf spreads. 3/16 20:54:20.458 Koryander whispers to Wendall, "Thanks for the stuffies, was a big help." 3/16 20:54:24.827 Laurano snorts. 3/16 20:54:30.540 Octorok leans back against the tree. 3/16 20:54:38.626 Fiha smiles at Asherrean. 3/16 20:54:40.119 Asherrean looks about the circle as he walks up and it just happens to widen. 3/16 20:54:46.208 Calithos quietly pulls out a rubber band, fiddling with it quietly. 3/16 20:54:54.206 Ayrma pulls her toddler back in her lap and scolds him as he tries to run at the fire. 3/16 20:54:57.930 Minimal kneels down. 3/16 20:54:59.585 Starheart gently pats Mechanical Squirrel. 3/16 20:55:02.757 Fiha says: If you're wondering, yes Asherrean ... the seas parted just for you 3/16 20:55:03.448 Kanta yawns rather loudly and clasps his hands over his mouth, stiffling it. 3/16 20:55:12.358 Starheart giggles at Kanta. 3/16 20:55:19.849 Proulx lets out a hearty chuckle. 3/16 20:55:20.221 Laurano whispers to her owl, who then flaps up into the branches above Camwethrin, shaking leaves onto his head and shoulders. 3/16 20:55:25.538 Asherrean says: Ahh, be careful with that.... my ego may end up growing too big for my head. 3/16 20:55:34.903 Laurano greets Asherrean warmly. 3/16 20:55:37.612 Fiha chuckels and gestures to an open space,"Please join us" Octorok 3/16 20:55:47.375 Fiha says: Now then, would anyone care to go next? 3/16 20:55:51.354 Camwethrin sighs frustratedly and cusses at the annoying critter above him. 3/16 20:55:57.492 Proulx nods subtly at Kanta. 3/16 20:55:59.444 Remia inclines her head in greeting to Asherrean. 3/16 20:55:59.889 Asherrean takes a seet as the owl and it's keepr shift to the left. 3/16 20:56:03.725 Laurano giggles at Camwethrin. 3/16 20:56:04.480 Octorok raises his hand in the air. 3/16 20:56:05.304 Fiha says: tell me i do not need to threaten you with more dull history lessons 3/16 20:56:07.220 Calithos says: Oooh, I do! 3/16 20:56:09.419 Fiha points at Octorok. 3/16 20:56:18.014 Skyleaf turns her gaze towards her left. 3/16 20:56:20.098 Wendall blows Calithos a kiss. 3/16 20:56:22.014 Throdin says: You gonna finally tell them about the Barrens? 3/16 20:56:25.377 Fiha winks to Cal, "perhaps this gentleman first?" 3/16 20:56:25.754 Calithos grins toothily, glinting with joy 3/16 20:56:27.399 Calithos says: Yes. 3/16 20:56:32.711 Calithos says: Yes, I will. 3/16 20:56:44.932 Octorok nods at Calithos. 3/16 20:56:45.309 Kanta raises an eyebrow at Cal. 3/16 20:56:46.746 Fiha smiles to Octorok,"The circle is yours sir" 3/16 20:56:50.756 Minimal says: ((brb)) 3/16 20:56:58.936 Octorok says: I will wait for friend Calithos, for my tale may take long to tell 3/16 20:57:00.060 Calithos sips from his flask 3/16 20:57:02.219 Koryander says: This dosen't involve me getting pounded on, does it? How far back does this date? 3/16 20:57:04.627 Calithos says: As will mine. 3/16 20:57:05.933 Fiha says: As you wish 3/16 20:57:06.171 Calithos says: And I can be patient. 3/16 20:57:08.787 Calithos says: So you first. 3/16 20:57:15.180 Octorok bows before Calithos. 3/16 20:57:15.182 Camwethrin says: Yes, go before Calithosp lease. 3/16 20:57:24.878 Calithos sips. "Trust me, mine is best for when people have the urge to flee." 3/16 20:57:29.539 Octorok removes his helm. 3/16 20:57:37.894 Octorok clears his throat. 3/16 20:57:48.278 Fiha cuckles at the two of them and leans back on her palms, stetching out her limbs with a small sigh 3/16 20:57:51.510 Skyleaf looks up to the Draenei. 3/16 20:57:54.812 Laurano 's owl chooses this time to take a dump above Cam. 3/16 20:58:02.326 Proulx gasps at the owl. 3/16 20:58:04.976 Camwethrin v.v 3/16 20:58:05.894 Octorok says: My new friends who have gathered here, I have an old story I wish to share with you all. 3/16 20:58:17.593 Proulx listens intently to Octorok. 3/16 20:58:17.595 Laurano stifles a laugh. 3/16 20:58:50.095 Remia gazes up regarding the large Draenei with a soft interested smile. 3/16 20:58:59.818 Calithos sips, listening 3/16 20:59:08.060 Octorok says: This story was passed down to me by my father, and to him by his father. It is an old tale that has been passed in my family for generations. 3/16 20:59:16.604 Laurano grins wickedly at Camwethrin. 3/16 20:59:21.201 Fiha cocks her head to Octorok, she smiles softly as she listens 3/16 20:59:37.941 Ayrma nods a greeting to Creel. 3/16 20:59:42.520 Skyleaf folds her hands in her lap and listens to the tale. 3/16 20:59:46.851 Octorok says: I would begin this tale by explaining where my people had come from. Argus was once our home planet. 3/16 20:59:52.038 Asherrean looks over to Creel and nods silently in greeting. 3/16 20:59:59.445 Screl plops down comfortably and rests on his arms looking tired. He manages a nod to the elf lady. 3/16 21:00:03.478 Octorok says: But then the Burning Legion came... 3/16 21:00:21.771 Octorok looks down at his hooves, a scowl etched in his forehead. 3/16 21:00:55.704 Remia 's eyes glisten as she smooths the folds of her gown. 3/16 21:01:04.273 Octorok says: My people were driven from their home. They fled Argus, in search of a peaceful place to call home. 3/16 21:01:31.085 Octorok says: What they had found was a place called Draenor. 3/16 21:01:34.431 Koryander makes a thoughtful face, leaning forward a little. 3/16 21:01:53.197 Octorok says: In this new world, they struggled to make a home for themselves. 3/16 21:02:05.680 Octorok says: But it was not a peaceful land at first. 3/16 21:02:32.953 Octorok says: My people were beset by beasts.... too terrifying for me to describe here. 3/16 21:02:54.409 Octorok says: They had lost their home, they were running for their lives, and had nearly lost all hope. 3/16 21:03:04.092 Octorok says: But then, a hero emerged. 3/16 21:03:12.794 Octorok 's eyes glisten. 3/16 21:03:25.816 Skyleaf smiles. 3/16 21:03:37.065 Starheart is paying full attention to the Draenei. 3/16 21:03:56.449 Octorok says: A makeshift village of my people was under attack by a terrible monster, when suddenly a Draenei that none of them recognized appeared. 3/16 21:04:15.280 Laurano beckons her owl away from the tree above Cam, to perch again on her shoulder. 3/16 21:04:34.147 Laurano listens intently to Octorok. 3/16 21:04:37.227 Octorok says: This Draenei stood head and shoulders over any of the village's men, and he was carrying an axe so massive, that no other Draenei could possibly lift it. 3/16 21:05:14.730 Octorok says: That Draenei rushed the beast with a mighty battle roar, and clove it's head in two with a single swing! 3/16 21:05:17.059 Fiha frowns quietly at Octorok's words, her gaze heavy with sympathy 3/16 21:05:59.920 Octorok says: The people of the village were awestruck, too fearful to approach this towering man who had saved them. 3/16 21:06:02.944 Calithos leans in, sipping his flask and listening 3/16 21:06:04.738 Kanta nods at Loira. 3/16 21:06:08.854 Loira nods at Kanta. 3/16 21:06:26.116 Octorok says: The village elder mustered the courage to speak with him as he stood over the corpse of the beast. 3/16 21:06:46.609 Koryander grins, folding her arms and closing her eyes while listening intently." 3/16 21:06:47.559 Octorok says: "Who are you, great warrior who has saved us from certain destruction?" 3/16 21:07:29.189 Octorok says: The warrior looked up with a casual smile, placed the gargantuan axe into a holster upon his back, and held out his had in greeting to the elder. 3/16 21:08:09.221 Octorok says: "I do not remember how it is I came here, but I do know that I was named Nathaniel" he said with a warm smile. 3/16 21:08:59.988 Octorok says: The people of the village were comforted by his smile, and they cheered him loudly, and welcomed him into their homes as one of their own. 3/16 21:09:34.296 Octorok says: This great warrior, Nathaniel, stayed with the villagers, for they were under threat of attack by many other dangers. 3/16 21:09:50.691 Octorok says: He slayed many foul beasts that had once preyed on the villagers. 3/16 21:10:23.264 Skyleaf smiles up at the mention of the warrior's deeds. 3/16 21:11:24.405 Octorok says: And when the time came for the village to settle into growing their own crops, the warrior stayed with them, in their fields, and he hewed the earth with his mighty axe for them to plant seeds brought from their homeworld, Argus. 3/16 21:11:54.763 Octorok says: He was as humble and giving as he was mighty in battle, and the people of the village loved him. 3/16 21:12:02.734 Octorok 's eyes darken. 3/16 21:12:15.860 Fiha continues to watch Octorok intently 3/16 21:13:11.242 Octorok says: The village elder wished to offer him what he could, the land he had won for them, the hand of his only daughter, a great title worthy of the warrior so his name would last forever. 3/16 21:13:53.161 Skyleaf eyes widen. 3/16 21:13:54.374 Octorok says: All of these things Nathaniel refused with a chuckle, and said "please, I am worthy of no such thing. In fact, that name is far too formal. Please, just call me Nate" 3/16 21:14:15.226 Screl didnt just leap into the air! 3/16 21:14:17.483 Octorok says: Such humility from such a mighty man. 3/16 21:15:01.451 Octorok says: But then, one day, the mighty Nate awoke in a cold sweat, his eyes filled with horror... 3/16 21:15:11.556 Octorok says: For Nate had had a dream. 3/16 21:15:15.732 Octorok says: Nay, a vision. 3/16 21:15:45.232 Octorok says: Nate saw a bright light that seemed to fill his very soul, and it spoke to him. 3/16 21:16:02.996 Koryander says: Hmm.. 3/16 21:16:06.099 Octorok says: It told him he must leave the village, and travel far, far away. 3/16 21:16:19.908 Loira gently pats Kanta. 3/16 21:16:43.780 Octorok says: It told him to follow the setting sun for four weeks until he found the thing upon which all the world hangs in balance, and to protect that thing. 3/16 21:17:08.337 Octorok says: Nate told the village elder what he had seen, and what he must do. 3/16 21:17:19.430 Octorok says: The village elder's eyes welled up in tears. 3/16 21:17:36.186 Octorok says: "I, too, have had a vision, dearest Nate," he said. 3/16 21:17:41.287 Fiha again eyes Octorok with sympathy 3/16 21:17:58.170 Octorok says: "And in my vision, I have seen you be defeated." 3/16 21:18:17.689 Octorok says: "Please, you are dearer than a son to me. Please do not go." 3/16 21:18:21.490 Starheart frowns sadly. 3/16 21:18:58.758 Octorok says: Nate looked down, stricken with pity. He wanted to be with the kind villagers forever, but the vision he had was urgent. The fate of the world hung in the balance. 3/16 21:18:59.575 Calithos listens, sipping and leaning into Remia 3/16 21:19:12.534 Octorok says: The village elder knew that look. 3/16 21:19:40.533 Remia cuddles up to Cal her eyes full of concern. 3/16 21:19:51.026 Octorok says: The elder's shoulders slouched down, for he knew that keeping Nate from his fate was not his place. 3/16 21:20:08.414 Octorok says: "I know that you must go," he said. 3/16 21:20:15.907 Fiha sits up slowly, hugging her knees to her chest for comfort as she listens 3/16 21:20:30.454 Octorok says: "I will not keep you from what you must do. But please, please come back to us." 3/16 21:20:42.515 Skyleaf stares at the ground in thought. 3/16 21:21:09.006 Octorok says: Nate simply nodded, and he took up his axe and left the village. 3/16 21:21:21.489 Swineshank watches the draenei as he talks. 3/16 21:21:31.878 Ayrma coos softly into her toddler's ear as the boy stares up at the storyteller with wide eyes. 3/16 21:21:47.234 Octorok says: For four weeks Nate traveled alone, following the direction of the setting sun. Through dark forests, over treacherous mountains. 3/16 21:22:01.630 Screl watches the Draenei man carefully, thinkin'. 3/16 21:22:11.424 Octorok says: He hunted for food, and gathered what flora he could muster to keep his strength 3/16 21:22:39.307 Octorok says: What seemed like an eternity passed, and he still did not even know what it was he was looking for. 3/16 21:22:59.287 Octorok says: but then, one morning, the sunlight warming his back, he found it. 3/16 21:22:59.992 Wendall pokes Koryander. Hey! 3/16 21:23:25.879 Fiha lifts her brow to Octorok at this 3/16 21:23:27.626 Octorok says: A great and massive obelisk rose from the ground before him. Greater than any tower he had ever seen. 3/16 21:23:38.580 Kanta says: Heading off for the evening everyone, take care. 3/16 21:23:41.759 Octorok says: He knew what this object was at once. 3/16 21:23:50.183 Swineshank waves goodbye to Kanta. Farewell! 3/16 21:23:53.120 Minimal raises an eyebrow at the Draenei. 3/16 21:23:56.768 Remia waves at Kanta. 3/16 21:24:07.007 Octorok says: The Great World Lever. The pivot point from which the world was spinning. 3/16 21:24:13.997 Skyleaf looks up at the Draenei curiously. 3/16 21:24:38.594 Laurano tries to picture this "lever" 3/16 21:24:41.867 Octorok says: He glanced around him, seeing that the land around was strangely bare and empty. 3/16 21:24:58.877 Octorok says: He saw no possible threat to this great obelisk. 3/16 21:25:13.518 Octorok says: So Nate sat with his back to the Lever, and he waited. 3/16 21:25:27.140 Octorok says: A day had passed, and all around was silent. 3/16 21:25:35.235 Octorok says: But then, it happened... 3/16 21:25:50.793 Swineshank 's kitten plays around in the bushes. 3/16 21:25:54.963 Octorok says: Nate was aroused from his slumber to a deep, deep sound. 3/16 21:26:16.237 Octorok says: It reminded him of the sound of waves crashing in the distance, but it grew steadily louder. 3/16 21:26:28.312 Koryander says: ((afk :( )) 3/16 21:26:31.865 Octorok says: Before long, the ground began to vibrate. 3/16 21:26:45.250 Octorok says: Surely this must be what Nate was destined to be here for. 3/16 21:27:01.815 Octorok says: He stood up, looking frantically around for the origin of this sound. 3/16 21:27:19.422 Octorok says: The shaking soon became a rumble, and the rumble deepened to a mighty crashing 3/16 21:27:26.569 Octorok says: And then, he saw it.. 3/16 21:27:30.857 Starheart takes off her hat and fiddles with it in her lap. 3/16 21:27:56.534 Octorok says: Approaching from the distance, it appeared as if a mighty boulder was rolling towards him... 3/16 21:28:08.585 Swineshank leans back onto his elbows. 3/16 21:28:20.684 Octorok says: But this was not just a boulder, it was nearly the size of a mountain! 3/16 21:28:38.370 Laurano blinks, and snorts incredulously. 3/16 21:28:53.669 Octorok says: The earth was sundered beneath its weight as it crashed along the ground with devastating force! 3/16 21:29:24.087 Octorok says: Nate paled, his limbs feeling limp, for he knew this enormous rock was headed directly for the World Lever! 3/16 21:29:33.432 Octorok says: So, what would the mighty hero do? 3/16 21:29:44.968 Skyleaf shifts slightly and shrugs. 3/16 21:29:48.620 Octorok says: What could any man do faced with such an atrocity? 3/16 21:29:54.595 Laurano says: Run? 3/16 21:30:03.188 Swineshank says: Use explosives! 3/16 21:30:05.068 Fiha smiels lightly to Laurano before looking back to the speaker 3/16 21:30:21.708 Octorok says: Mighty Nate gripped his axe, his eyes set with determination, lauched himself towards that mountain of a boulder! 3/16 21:30:27.774 Calithos says: Fuck yeah. 3/16 21:30:28.339 Swineshank blinks. 3/16 21:30:30.996 Calithos grins 3/16 21:30:32.602 Laurano says: Fool. 3/16 21:30:34.452 Throdin says: Kids, Cal. 3/16 21:30:37.487 Screl snickers at Calithos. 3/16 21:30:53.867 Octorok says: He rose that great axe over his head, and roared a time-lost battle cry from memories long forgotten! 3/16 21:30:53.926 Calithos says: Still. That's valor some sissies here could stand to learn. 3/16 21:30:55.356 Ayrma eyes Calithos and gives a quiet cough. She mutters to the child in her lap. "We don't say that word." 3/16 21:31:02.899 Laurano says: valor? 3/16 21:31:09.790 Swineshank says: Shush! 3/16 21:31:13.164 Starheart stands and quietly bids everyone a good night. 3/16 21:31:14.129 Fiha hushes thr group slightly and points to Octorok 3/16 21:31:21.520 Starheart waves goodbye to Swineshank. Farewell! 3/16 21:31:22.028 Fiha the* 3/16 21:31:25.348 Octorok looked down at his hooves. 3/16 21:31:26.188 Swineshank says: I'll walk you out. 3/16 21:31:28.057 Laurano says: It'll squish him like a bug... ::mutters:: 3/16 21:32:01.289 Screl clears his throat and listens to the man speaking.. 3/16 21:32:06.601 Octorok says: Mighty Nate rose his axe high, with that boulder crashing towards him, and he drove that axe as hard as he could into it's surface. 3/16 21:32:16.737 Octorok says: And then.. 3/16 21:32:17.792 Laurano snorts. 3/16 21:32:25.283 Octorok says: The great and massive boulder... 3/16 21:32:33.874 Octorok says: Squished Mighty Nate... 3/16 21:32:39.254 Fiha chuckles 3/16 21:32:40.277 Laurano nods affirmation. 3/16 21:32:45.624 Octorok sniffs back a tear. 3/16 21:32:51.823 Mavanah smirks 3/16 21:32:52.495 Remia stretches and reseats herself her eyes wide. 3/16 21:33:06.350 Octorok says: The boulder continued on it'spath of destruction.. 3/16 21:33:34.887 Octorok says: but the force of Nate's mighty blow, and the bulk of his muscled body had altered the course of the boulder, ever so slightly.. 3/16 21:33:54.774 Octorok says: That boulder missed the World Lever by inches, because of that deviation. 3/16 21:34:02.618 Octorok cries. 3/16 21:34:15.404 Calithos nods solemnly, putting his flask away. 3/16 21:34:24.907 Octorok says: Such a great sacrifice, such a mighty man to have given his life to save the world itself.. 3/16 21:34:31.419 Screl nods a bit and lowers his gaze from the Draenei. 3/16 21:34:34.643 Octorok sniffles. 3/16 21:34:49.826 Octorok says: But, I believe all of you here with me would agree 3/16 21:34:55.498 Laurano says: What would have happened had the... boulder.. hit the Lever 3/16 21:34:56.840 Octorok says: Better Nate than Lever. 3/16 21:35:03.413 Skyleaf cringes. 3/16 21:35:06.371 Fiha smiles softly to Octorok, offering a small chuckle 3/16 21:35:06.441 You begin to groan. 3/16 21:35:07.231 Octorok bows his head solemnly. 3/16 21:35:10.703 You laugh. 3/16 21:35:14.243 Calithos bows his head slightly. 3/16 21:35:14.482 Fiha claps excitedly for Octorok. 3/16 21:35:14.067 Throdin looks for something to throw. 3/16 21:35:16.409 Remia groans. 3/16 21:35:20.411 You applaud. Bravo! 3/16 21:35:20.414 Octorok takes his seat. Calithos 3/16 21:35:23.004 Ayrma snickers softly. 3/16 21:35:26.513 Throdin says: It was good until the bloody pun. 3/16 21:35:29.241 Asherrean shakes his head at the pun but claps anyway. 3/16 21:35:31.445 Calithos says: Well. 3/16 21:35:35.642 Skyleaf darts a look over at Octorok. 3/16 21:35:37.735 Calithos says: I'm demoralized in thinking my story was good. 3/16 21:35:39.375 Fiha says: That was possibly the best build up to one of the worst puns i have ever heard sir 3/16 21:35:39.479 Screl gives a light clap, "It was a good story." 3/16 21:35:45.562 Remia applauds at Octorok. Bravo! 3/16 21:35:53.083 Octorok bows down graciously. 3/16 21:36:00.227 Fiha says: I congratulate you 3/16 21:36:00.753 Remia says: Agreed.. 3/16 21:36:00.102 You smile at Octorok. 3/16 21:36:01.047 Fiha laughs 3/16 21:36:02.201 Laurano grins wickedly. 3/16 21:36:03.078 Calithos says: A hell of alot better than my story will ever be. 3/16 21:36:13.906 Calithos says: A grand story of valor, good Draenei. 3/16 21:36:17.677 Laurano says: Oh, get up Cal, and tell yer story. 3/16 21:36:22.221 Fiha points at Calithos. 3/16 21:36:28.202 Fiha says: Go on then, up you hop. 3/16 21:36:34.927 Throdin says: If you ARE telling the Barrens story, ya better not skip the good bits. 3/16 21:36:37.658 Calithos says: I dunno, I feel like I'd be commiting a sin to tell my pile of crap after that. 3/16 21:36:49.223 Asherrean looks across the firepit to Kyltania and offers her a smile and a nod. 3/16 21:36:50.524 Calithos rubs his chin thoughtfully. 3/16 21:36:52.224 Kyltania 's dreadsteed is in the shop. <_< 3/16 21:36:57.910 Throdin says: What would be a sin is me making you eat yer own hat in public 3/16 21:37:00.254 You chuckle at Calithos. 3/16 21:37:01.371 Nukumi quietly meanders, staying just outside of the circle. 3/16 21:37:05.979 Laurano waves at Winterglade. 3/16 21:37:05.051 Calithos says: ....Cute, THro. 3/16 21:37:11.453 Fiha eyes Kyltania as she rides up, she lifts a concerned brow to her 3/16 21:37:18.462 Calithos says: Alright, alright..I'll tell "The Barrens Story." 3/16 21:37:21.914 Calithos says: Fair warning. 3/16 21:37:26.871 Winterglade greets Laurano with a hearty hello! 3/16 21:37:27.912 Calithos stands up, grumbling. 3/16 21:37:27.200 Throdin says: I'll correct yer errors. 3/16 21:37:30.568 Skyleaf greets Winterglade warmly. 3/16 21:37:36.992 Calithos says: You barely remember half that week. 3/16 21:37:40.368 Calithos snorts. 3/16 21:38:01.446 Calithos says: ALirght....fair warning, I'll use you people as meat shields to avoid my own quick end to my life. 3/16 21:38:11.905 Calithos says: And with that, let us begin. 3/16 21:38:25.532 Laurano waves at Kyltania. 3/16 21:38:32.367 Calithos adjusts his hat, and rubs his hands, looking ready to grab someone to sacrifice for hisown hide, and sighs. 3/16 21:38:41.791 Calithos says: This is about three years, maybe fours years ago. 3/16 21:38:57.350 Kyltania looms there on her horse, staring like some creepy miscreant. 3/16 21:39:02.836 Screl scoots a couple inches over.. 3/16 21:39:10.823 Johnnydirt farts loudly. Whew...what stinks? 3/16 21:39:22.575 Ayrma glances over her shoulder and eyes Kyltania. 3/16 21:39:25.169 Skyleaf decidedly scoots backwards a little. 3/16 21:39:28.640 Calithos says: I was pretty much being chased by two pissed off orcs who decided it was a great idea to try to catch the human boy and do things to him that crazy old priests do to altar boys. 3/16 21:39:43.507 Laurano eyes Calithos up and down. 3/16 21:39:54.496 Calithos says: Suffice to say, I don't one of them saying "Go'nuk ved ber keluk" 3/16 21:40:10.644 Calithos says: Which translated in common means "Ye got a pretty mouth." 3/16 21:40:23.193 Octorok frowns. 3/16 21:40:28.502 Laurano rolls her eyes, one of "those" stories. 3/16 21:40:58.124 Remia smirks and mouths.."Cal's stories are laways THOSE stories." 3/16 21:41:09.638 Throdin says: What Remia said. 3/16 21:41:09.899 Calithos says: Now, I was able to kill one of their wolves by leaping at it ina desperate move, and ripping it's jaw off, making it howl in so much pain it didn't shut the hell up till they put an axe in it's head. 3/16 21:41:13.261 Laurano says: I noticed. 3/16 21:41:13.010 Fiha chuckles to her self, stretching out again. she flexes her fingers before resting them behind her in the dirt. 3/16 21:41:23.115 Wendall lies down. 3/16 21:41:26.463 Calithos says: Bought me maybe an good hundered paces head start to lose them. 3/16 21:42:03.291 Nukumi chooses a spot under a large tree, commanding Antica to sit at her side. Only mildly disinterested in her officer's antics, she half-listens to his story. 3/16 21:42:09.741 Calithos says: Maybe a day later, I was able to evade capture, till I saw the one thing that made me the happiest boy in the world. 3/16 21:42:17.611 Calithos says: An alliance outpost flag. 3/16 21:42:31.861 Skyleaf withdraws quietly. 3/16 21:42:43.060 Calithos says: I started darting over, praying there'd be some Alliance sigils on it to suggest which way it would be. Sadly, the instant I ran over, the earth swallowed me up. 3/16 21:43:03.572 Throdin says: What IS it with you and the earth? You get along with it about as well as you do animals. 3/16 21:43:29.580 Calithos says: I found myself buried to my hat in the ground from a pit trap, and the roots below pinned me, unable to climb out. 3/16 21:43:37.787 Remia chuckles at Thro and nods in agreement. 3/16 21:43:43.285 Calithos says: Well, more so tangled, but what the hey. 3/16 21:43:54.754 Fiha smiles at Vading. 3/16 21:43:57.124 Fiha smiles at Delesta. 3/16 21:44:03.194 Winterglade smiles at Calithos. 3/16 21:44:22.836 Laurano eyes Kyltania up and down. 3/16 21:44:27.079 Kyltania eyes Wendall up and down. 3/16 21:44:32.598 Kyltania grins wickedly at Wendall. 3/16 21:44:38.168 Asherrean looks over his shoulder as Kyltania circles around. 3/16 21:44:40.145 Delesta approches slowly, keeping to the back before sitting silently. 3/16 21:44:46.645 Screl catches Kyltania in the corner of his eye and blinks, completely ignoring Cal, instead of just mostly. 3/16 21:45:00.115 Calithos says: So I sat there for an hour, trying to free myself, when a shadow loomed over. Obviously, my captor had found me, and I groaned quietly, expecting my inevitable doom to come, and could only hope some dumb elf would find my corpse and ressurect me. 3/16 21:45:23.728 Winterglade blinks at Calithos. 3/16 21:45:29.165 Nukumi rolls her eyes at Calithos, resisting the urge to pull out her bow and arrows and aim for his hindquarters. 3/16 21:45:38.395 Calithos says: I was grabbed by the neck, and up I went, falling to the ground as I was lifted and quickly brought out of the trap. 3/16 21:45:38.071 Ayrma gives a distainful snort. 3/16 21:45:55.719 Kyltania lowers herself sown in a spot to rest comfortably, she nods to Fiha and Asheran beside her. 3/16 21:45:55.908 Fiha leans back, she eyes Kyltania over her shoulder and murmurs something to her so as not to interupt Cal's tale 3/16 21:46:19.535 Calithos says: I coughed a few times, and eventually mustered the courage to stare my end in the face, or in the edge as I'd imagine. 3/16 21:46:43.026 Asherrean looks to his right looks like he was going to say something but stops as Fiha speaks and goes back to watching Cal. 3/16 21:47:21.593 Calithos says: And what else do I see but this statuesque orc female, standing above, aiming a bow at my face. Barely clothed, and honestly, leaving little to the imagination. The arrowhead aimed right for my nose. 3/16 21:48:01.187 Throdin says: ... 3/16 21:48:06.756 Remia leans back and runs her fingers through the grass as she glances up at Cal her brow arched. 3/16 21:48:08.835 Calithos says: It took a few moments to realize she was even -speaking- with her grunts and mutters, before she hit me with her bow across my brow, and gestured up. As I stood, she quickly slammed me into the outpost pole, and tied me up. 3/16 21:48:40.780 Calithos says: Then jammed the arrowhead into my back to I'm guessing gesture for me to march. QUick to the point, excuse the pun, and I started marching. 3/16 21:49:27.220 Calithos says: About two hours march, I find myself staring at a simple hut. She orders me in, and forces me to sit. 3/16 21:49:37.340 Delesta 's gaze seems to scan over everyone, taking in new faces and trying to match old ones with memories, though it did look like an occasional goofy stare. 3/16 21:49:46.074 Vading rubs his beard and straightens his back a bit. 3/16 21:49:49.011 Calithos says: I'm sitting, and she disappears, retruning with some more 'decent' garb, I suppose. 3/16 21:50:07.715 Laurano meets Delesta's eyes as she passes over her face, with an equally curious look. 3/16 21:50:14.735 Calithos says: Decent being I couldn't notice exposed bits if I was staring more than two seconds. 3/16 21:50:52.533 Nukumi idlely wonders if Calithos actually believes these stories happened before more seriously wondering why this queer man is an officer of Sere Vala. 3/16 21:50:55.134 Calithos says: She sat down, and just -stared- at me. Honestly, it was downright bothersome. 3/16 21:51:08.811 Calithos seriously wonders why he's an officer as well. 3/16 21:52:01.333 Calithos says: Maybe ten minutes, she stared. Blinking maybe once a couple minutes. To be honest, I was beginning to just get ready for her to attack or kill me or hit me or -something-! 3/16 21:52:40.121 Remia says: OR cover you in olive oil and roast you.. 3/16 21:52:46.169 Remia smirks slyly at Calithos. 3/16 21:52:47.305 Laurano grins wickedly. 3/16 21:52:47.720 Calithos says: ..... 3/16 21:52:51.708 Laurano laughs. 3/16 21:52:57.020 Delesta says: Sounds like a typical Calithos situation. 3/16 21:52:59.754 Calithos says: ...Aaanyway. 3/16 21:53:03.830 Koryander says: Calithos, the other white meat. 3/16 21:53:04.674 Delesta offered a faint smile. 3/16 21:53:06.564 Octorok mutters, "maybe the sight caused a aneurism." 3/16 21:53:12.989 Winterglade is hoping with all her might that this story does not include butter and goblin jumper cables 3/16 21:53:16.087 Remia nods and grins at Delesta. 3/16 21:53:19.955 Laurano stands, "Excuse me for the night." 3/16 21:53:26.302 Laurano bows before Winterglade. 3/16 21:53:27.733 Delesta blinks at Laurano. 3/16 21:53:29.153 Calithos says: Eventually I shouted at her, in a few orcish words I -do- know. Like "What!" and "Well?!" 3/16 21:53:43.587 Calithos says: She just -stared-. She leaned in abit, and...well, sniffed me. 3/16 21:54:15.326 Asherrean mutters "poor orc" to himself before leaning back. 3/16 21:54:48.701 Calithos says: Yeah, she sniffed for maybe a few seconds, before saying something in orcish. She looked pleased at something, which did nothing but concern me. 3/16 21:55:31.528 Calithos says: Then she decided to tear my robe off. Which just made me realize even more the incredibly painful heat of the Barrens, cause all the enchantments on my robe were now ruined. 3/16 21:56:08.052 Calithos says: And she twisted the freaking nips. And laughed! 3/16 21:56:15.981 Nukumi strains not to groan disrespectfully. 3/16 21:56:19.901 Minimal laughs. 3/16 21:56:25.617 Calithos says: I'm yelping in pain, and she's laughing like my suffering is a show! 3/16 21:56:39.392 Delesta says: Typical Calithos. 3/16 21:56:41.482 Fiha smiles at Remia. 3/16 21:56:44.706 Screl says: It is a show, Calithos... You suffering is like a circus performance. 3/16 21:56:46.044 Calithos says: Yes, suffering for the amusement of others. 3/16 21:56:47.081 Screl smirks at him. 3/16 21:57:04.392 Nukumi cracks a small smile. 3/16 21:57:14.372 Koryander grins, "Could have been worse I guess." 3/16 21:57:14.602 Calithos says: And your screams of "OH GOD CALITHOS DONT SHOVE THAT IN MY EYE OH GODS THE PAIN!" will be like music to my ears, Creel. 3/16 21:57:20.671 Calithos calmly palms his dagger. 3/16 21:57:28.514 Calithos says: Anyway. 3/16 21:57:31.061 Screl says: Love you too, honey. 3/16 21:57:43.959 Asherrean speaks quietly to the woman next to him after she resettles. 3/16 21:57:43.192 Delesta says: I should have guessed Creel was gay. 3/16 21:57:48.508 Delesta giggles softly. 3/16 21:57:51.030 Screl snickers. 3/16 21:57:54.698 Calithos says: A few more moments of this, and she stands there, looking satisfied of my suffering. 3/16 21:58:08.875 Koryander says: Its not like she lobbed your head off. 3/16 21:58:35.388 Calithos says: Then she grabbed the back of my head, and just shoved them face first into cleavage, muttering whatever she was saying in orcish. I heard "Useful" and "loud" 3/16 21:58:51.673 Calithos says: Honestly, I kinda wasn't paying -much- attention due to cleavage. 3/16 21:59:12.912 Ayrma gives a disturbed glare at Calithos' back, hefts her child onto her hip, and gives a nod to the circle. 3/16 21:59:13.439 Calithos says: It was more "Crap crap she's gonna torture me before she kills me it'll be days what no-mph." 3/16 21:59:25.678 Winterglade rolls her eyes 3/16 21:59:39.362 Throdin says: *ahem* 3/16 21:59:42.639 Throdin glances at Cal. 3/16 21:59:59.801 Calithos says: I wish, I really wish, what happened next was a good thing. 3/16 22:00:11.549 Octorok shudders, looking for the warmth of a fire. 3/16 22:00:14.109 Kyltania sits complacently staring out over the circle with almost a glowering expression till she occasionally gets up to set a pig on fire or two. Her head inclines tot he people as she holds whispered conversations. 3/16 22:00:23.840 Calithos says: Sadly, she was shadowed and looked surprised. She turned around, and I realized she was looking at one person I could only -imagine- was... 3/16 22:00:26.013 Calithos says: ..Her husband. 3/16 22:00:38.931 Fiha afk for a bit - please continue after cal if you can organize your selves 3/16 22:00:57.358 Calithos says: I saw his face, and he was wearing -very- familiar armor. At first, I couldn't recognize it..until the sun shone on him. 3/16 22:01:13.247 Calithos says: ..I just killed this orc's frost wolf two days prior. 3/16 22:01:28.243 Calithos says: ...So here's my situation. 3/16 22:01:30.528 Cogitatus chuckles quietly. 3/16 22:01:47.050 Minimal bows down graciously. 3/16 22:01:57.505 Koryander holds down a laugh, shaking her head. 3/16 22:02:01.452 Calithos says: I'm sitting here, hands tied. In orc cleavage that belongs to the wife of an orc who's favorite mount I had to force him to -kill-. 3/16 22:02:03.477 Skyleaf nods with approval to the use of the totem for a fire. 3/16 22:02:33.627 Cogitatus says: Mmmm-Hmmm.... I can se how that might be a problem. 3/16 22:02:38.464 Cogitatus suppresses a smirk. 3/16 22:02:40.561 Calithos says: Obviously, this is just an unfortunate series of events for me. 3/16 22:02:57.163 Koryander says: How in Khaz'goroth's beard did you manage this? 3/16 22:03:10.369 Calithos says: I don't know. I wish I could tell you, but I just don't know. 3/16 22:03:17.454 Calithos says: Maybe the Light likes testing me. 3/16 22:03:22.372 Calithos says: Maybe it's bored. 3/16 22:03:26.699 Koryander says: How can anyone possibly manage this? This is terrible, even for someone like me. 3/16 22:03:34.392 Calithos says: Well anyway 3/16 22:03:35.525 Throdin says: I think the cosmic forces enjoy laughing. 3/16 22:03:43.241 Remia grins wickedly at Throdin. 3/16 22:04:07.729 Calithos says: She started to hug me itghter to her cleavage, and shouted a few words. I recognized "pet". And -that- just wasn't good. 3/16 22:04:21.444 Nukumi says: Hm, it is all an elaborate fairy tale. 3/16 22:04:28.004 Calithos says: He shouted "Blood". 3/16 22:04:35.505 Calithos says: THAT made it worse 3/16 22:05:23.474 Calithos says: Eventually she pulled away and confronted her husband in arguement, and I took that as the only chance I could. I body checked her into her husband, and shouted the closest thing I could to an orcish apology, and made a mad dash for the river. 3/16 22:05:59.988 Calithos says: Arrows started firing after me, and I did not intend to see WHO was firing them, just to get -away-. 3/16 22:06:11.236 Cogitatus says: Probably wise. 3/16 22:06:18.083 Cogitatus suppresses another smirk. 3/16 22:06:35.056 Winterglade grins wickedly at Great Goretusk. 3/16 22:06:45.842 Kyltania wants to know how it resisted...? 3/16 22:06:55.998 Skyleaf was thinking the same thing. 3/16 22:07:18.146 Calithos says: I made it to the river, and dived in, swimming as hard as I could despite the arm, and was able to barely float. I had cut myself free, and couldn't get up. The arm at the time weighed about eighty pounds, and I was trying to grip the side of the river. 3/16 22:07:29.086 Calithos says: The water was too strong, and felt myself losing consciousness. 3/16 22:07:54.038 Calithos says: The only thought in my mind was "Damnit. I forgot my gun." 3/16 22:08:03.775 Calithos says: And darkness surrounded me. 3/16 22:08:40.764 Calithos sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "I dunno -how- long I was out, to be honest. Maybe a day. Maybe two. Might have been a week for all I knew." 3/16 22:09:04.318 Koryander purses her lips, "Sorta flows..." 3/16 22:09:18.225 Koryander says: Maybe a day, maybe two might have... um... 3/16 22:09:22.639 Koryander says: ... continue. 3/16 22:09:25.705 Calithos says: I was prodded to consciousness, as all I could see was sand, sand, and a hoof. I barely looked up to see a silhouette looking down at me, 3/16 22:09:40.208 Calithos says: A large hand closed in on me, everything went black again. 3/16 22:09:49.091 Screl says: You were having a bad week... 3/16 22:10:12.675 Calithos says: It went by much faster that time. The first time was a slow numbing darkness. The next time, it was like I had a dreamless sleep. Down one moment, up the next. 3/16 22:10:56.657 Fenryr sniffs at the flesh of the dead boar. 3/16 22:10:59.812 Calithos says: All I could see was a large grinning tauren's face. It was pretty calming, and uttered a few words in common. "Morning, Human." 3/16 22:11:16.887 Calithos says: I quickly backed up, thinking 'Fuck fuck I'm gonna die fuck FUCK!" 3/16 22:11:27.803 Throdin says: *ahem* Children, Cal... 3/16 22:11:29.934 Calithos says: Until I bashed the back of my head into the headboard. 3/16 22:11:38.062 Calithos says: Hey. I have meatshields around me just in case osmeone gets mad. 3/16 22:11:41.243 Wendall says: /tell nimrohil 3/16 22:11:41.151 Screl shakes his head a bit. 3/16 22:11:52.556 Calithos gesures to James, for example! 3/16 22:11:53.031 Wendall says: ( Ignore that ) 3/16 22:12:03.261 Skyleaf ignores. 3/16 22:12:03.523 Calithos says: No hard feelings, James. Just survival instinct. 3/16 22:12:08.124 Octorok tilts his head in confusion, misunderstanding the meaning of that word. 3/16 22:12:10.304 Calithos continues 3/16 22:12:14.183 Fenryr drags it away, back down into the water. 3/16 22:12:42.391 Koryander glances back, "Someone was hungry..." 3/16 22:12:42.397 Calithos says: I had a throbbing pain in the back of my skull, till this tauren put it's hand on my head, muttering something. 3/16 22:12:46.296 Calithos says: Instantly, no more pain. 3/16 22:13:02.201 Cogitatus (( returns from AFK. )) 3/16 22:13:05.837 Calithos says: I eventually looked up, and muttered. "....Not gonna kill me?" 3/16 22:13:20.728 Fiha back :> and he's still going ... good good 3/16 22:13:25.672 Calithos says: Suddenly a husky laugh, followed by what now I could tell was a female voice. "No, no.." 3/16 22:13:34.726 Camwethrin is alive. 3/16 22:13:42.150 Calithos says: "Though I suggest staying still." 3/16 22:13:43.776 Koryander mutters, "Someone's not happy with the boar population around here." 3/16 22:13:45.743 Delesta eyes Kyltania up and down. 3/16 22:14:08.584 Delesta motions to Kyltania for a moment as she walks back. 3/16 22:14:17.057 Cogitatus looks around, then walks over to the tree and rests against it. 3/16 22:14:39.507 Calithos says: And so, I rested. She had removed my arm, and it was honestly kinda bothersome to lack my prothesis. Like losin' my arm all over again. 3/16 22:14:43.753 Screl eyes over Thulgak and frowns slightly looking back at Calithos. 3/16 22:14:54.853 Kyltania nods to Delesta. 3/16 22:15:40.573 Remia gazes up at Cal her eyes soft and glistening. 3/16 22:15:42.946 Calithos rubs his shoulder thoughtflly. "So I stayed in the bed, what else I could do? Didn't know where I was, couldn't risk being seen by any horde. Orc men spread word about guys like me." 3/16 22:15:54.871 Calithos says: And usually ask for their genitals as proof of their deaths. 3/16 22:16:01.282 Delesta wrinkles her nose at the responce and made a quick motion with her hand for Kiltania to approach. 3/16 22:16:17.240 Skyleaf frowns slightly. 3/16 22:16:27.472 Calithos says: So maybe a week passed. 3/16 22:16:32.282 Kyltania holds her hand up to allow her a moment before she comes over as she is whispering to Asherrean. 3/16 22:16:46.522 Calithos says: When everything's the same, don't really pay attention to time. 3/16 22:17:01.963 Delesta nods silently in responce. 3/16 22:17:58.327 Calithos says: As that time passed, she told me her name. Siara, she was. Lovely gal. Knew how to make a good stew, and was kind enough to let me not talk much about -how- I ended up..wherever I ended up. 3/16 22:18:19.466 Calithos says: Just mentioned almost drowned in the river. Nothing else was needed. 3/16 22:18:49.939 Calithos says: Eventually, she -did- let me get up, and I could reattach my prothesis.Light was that feeling better. 3/16 22:19:37.511 Calithos says: I found myself coming out of her hut and staring down ratchet, and realizing I could see the hut in the distance. 3/16 22:19:49.557 Calithos says: ...Suddenly I wish I did drown. 3/16 22:20:02.666 Fiha chuckels softly 3/16 22:20:14.360 Throdin says: At least you were among goblins instead of orcs... 3/16 22:20:16.861 Calithos says: I flew right back in, and hid till nightfall, trying not to explain too much to Siara. 3/16 22:20:34.039 Camwethrin kicks back against the tree with legs extended as he listens intently to the tale at hand. Resting arms behind his head with a content sigh. 3/16 22:20:51.271 Calithos says: I wasn't even a thousand paces away from the hut of that orc who's wife wanted to keep me as a pet. 3/16 22:21:06.958 Calithos says: I was safer in the Plaguelands than where I was at the time. 3/16 22:21:12.327 You laugh. 3/16 22:21:28.820 Throdin says: You could've been 100 paces away. They could've been neighbors. 3/16 22:21:41.940 Throdin says: She could've invited her over for tea. 3/16 22:21:50.458 Calithos says: So I waited to Nightfall. Suggested to Siara that I perhaps stay till nightfall. She was confused, but said it was alright. 3/16 22:21:58.480 Calithos says: Exactly. 3/16 22:22:04.523 Calithos says: I'd rather...yanno. 3/16 22:22:18.925 Calithos says: Avoid the whole twig and berries becoming an orc's trophy. 3/16 22:22:32.530 Remia laughs at Calithos. 3/16 22:22:42.554 Calithos says: I like them. They're useful! They're fun. 3/16 22:22:50.144 Remia winks slyly at Calithos. 3/16 22:22:51.806 Calithos says: And most of all, shouldn't be lobbed off. 3/16 22:22:52.331 Screl says: Enough about your tiny twig, Calithos. 3/16 22:22:52.752 Delesta rolls her eyes. 3/16 22:23:02.772 Throdin says: Cut to the chase. 3/16 22:23:09.576 Screl says: Pun intended, I hope... 3/16 22:23:17.939 Octorok cringes. 3/16 22:23:35.928 Calithos says: So the day passed. Night finally came to the Barrens, and I snuck out, trying to avoid anyone seeing me. 3/16 22:23:52.885 Calithos says: And it's not your twig I'm talking about, Creel. 3/16 22:24:09.871 Calithos says: Anyway. 3/16 22:24:16.602 Screl rolls his eyes. 3/16 22:24:32.369 Fiha plants a hand across her lips and laughs softly. She winks to Screl 3/16 22:24:38.790 Wendall roars with bestial vigor. So fierce! 3/16 22:24:53.229 Calithos says: I made a mad dash after thanking Siara, and saying I'll find a way to make it up to her. Wanting to avoid torture was kinda the higher priority than thinking of a proper way to thank her. 3/16 22:25:05.255 Kyltania blinks at Wendall. 3/16 22:25:17.122 Calithos says: Also, if anyone tells you that the Barrens are warm no matter what time, has never been to the damn barrens. 3/16 22:25:29.857 Calithos says: Sure, it's warm at night for maybe an -hour-. 3/16 22:25:43.865 Koryander says: And then it gets cold. 3/16 22:25:51.785 Koryander smirks slyly at Calithos. 3/16 22:26:02.210 Calithos says: After that, it's cold as ice. The wind has -plenty- of room to blow all over to make it as cold as the damn Valley. 3/16 22:26:28.349 Calithos says: At least there wasn't snow, I thought. At least there wasn't- And that's when I stepped into a pile of kodo dung. 3/16 22:26:30.488 Kyltania pardons herself and plants herself once again next to Delesta this time. 3/16 22:27:00.146 Delesta nods to Kyltania, off to whispering in a very soft manner. 3/16 22:27:35.330 Calithos says: Cursing myself for that, and leaving a right foot trail of stink, I eventually found Matilda. She was busy eating from a kodo carcass. 3/16 22:28:05.610 Calithos says: I called her over, climbed on, and did my best to simply -flee-. 3/16 22:28:15.777 Calithos says: So. The moral of this story is. 3/16 22:28:37.718 Calithos says: Orc, men or women, probably want to do violent things to you they consider foreplay. 3/16 22:28:42.495 Calithos says: And should be avoided. 3/16 22:28:45.320 Calithos sits. 3/16 22:28:49.282 Fiha conciders this 3/16 22:28:52.607 Johnnydirt laughs. 3/16 22:28:56.529 Calithos says: And hey. I only offended ONE person so far. Let's call thta a good night. 3/16 22:29:08.314 Calithos sits, sipping and nuzzling up to Remia 3/16 22:29:12.627 Kyltania says: Come now, Cal... sex is always safe when you have a soulstone. 3/16 22:29:13.804 Remia says: That may or may not be a deterrant. 3/16 22:29:19.527 Remia smirks slyly at Calithos. 3/16 22:29:37.942 Calithos says: Kyltania... 3/16 22:29:40.777 Calithos facepalms. 3/16 22:29:44.104 Fiha laughs lightly and smiels to Cal,"Once again sir ... you never fail to astound and entertain" Intermission 3/16 22:29:53.922 Nukumi remains seated, not quite sure how to feel other than relieved that Calithos is not wearing his tabard and cannot easily be identified as one of her own. 3/16 22:29:59.760 Screl says: Or simply shock and make cringe. 3/16 22:30:11.192 Throdin says: Whew... I'm glad I didn't have to break out the Review Stick there. 3/16 22:30:18.576 Calithos is always sure to make it look he is an alone crazy sonofabitch 3/16 22:30:38.074 Calithos then puts on his tabard, to spite the elf woman behind him 3/16 22:30:39.262 Fiha chukles and glances about the circle,"now ... how dare follow him?" 3/16 22:30:52.835 Koryander rolls her eyes. "That was absolutely brilliant." 3/16 22:31:04.314 Asherrean smirks at Calithos as the story ends and leans back again. 3/16 22:31:14.192 Calithos says: No it wasn't. It was a story of personal suffering and orc and tauren boobs. 3/16 22:31:23.509 Calithos suddenly claps his hand over his mouth 3/16 22:31:28.208 Nukumi heaves a soft sigh at Calithos' antics and attempts to aggravate her further. 3/16 22:31:28.524 Calithos looks over at Thro 3/16 22:31:38.712 Koryander says: Well Cal, its safe to say that after that, I'm feeling a few emotions I've never quite felt before! Good job! 3/16 22:31:38.186 Cogitatus , despite his considerable magical powers, does not have the ability to know what others are thinking without observable cues. 3/16 22:31:40.732 Calithos says: .... 3/16 22:31:47.233 Throdin says: Ah, so THAT'S where the handlebars come in! 3/16 22:31:53.800 Calithos says: Damnit 3/16 22:32:09.506 Calithos says: I didn't tell them -everything-, obviously. 3/16 22:32:14.427 Calithos says: Some things are best left unsaid. 3/16 22:32:14.837 Screl clears his throat and gets up, walking to the other side of the circle... 3/16 22:32:16.761 Kyltania knows everything. She can read minds! 3/16 22:32:17.021 Fiha gestures to those on the outter circle to come and join the main group, indicating the many open spaxes 3/16 22:32:18.967 Koryander smirks. 3/16 22:32:20.892 Calithos says: For deniability reasons. 3/16 22:32:24.551 Nukumi notices Antica eyeing Calithos hungrily and offers her a treat. 3/16 22:32:29.303 Screl says: Psst. 3/16 22:32:32.556 Calithos says: ..... 3/16 22:32:33.964 Screl smirks at Kyltania. 3/16 22:32:35.998 Delesta looks to Creel comming over, giving him a bit off a look. 3/16 22:32:39.755 Koryander says: And with that, I think I need to stretch my legs. 3/16 22:32:47.173 Calithos says: Does anyone else have that sudden feeling of teeth filled doom upon them? 3/16 22:32:50.801 Fiha nods at Koryander. 3/16 22:33:11.296 Cogitatus says: Nope. 3/16 22:33:11.012 Koryander says: And tell Cal to keep his teeth to himself. 3/16 22:33:12.104 A sly smirk spreads across Koryander's face. 3/16 22:33:21.901 Koryander smiles at Fiha. 3/16 22:33:23.408 Koryander waves at Fiha. 3/16 22:33:27.447 Fiha shakes her head,"I do sometimes feel like eating meat though ... but i know better than to give into such feelings." 3/16 22:33:37.193 Fiha says: Now then, would anyone care to share a tale or song? 3/16 22:33:42.256 Skyleaf looks slightly uncomfortable with the comments back and forth. 3/16 22:33:42.838 Kyltania blinks as Creel plops down and makes noises at her. She perks a brow and motions to him to wait a moment. 3/16 22:33:45.947 Fiha says: Something short and simple perhaps? 3/16 22:34:12.886 Fredwille looks around at everyone, considering Fiha's words. 3/16 22:34:21.654 Throdin says: Meat? Meat! 3/16 22:34:21.056 Fiha lifts her brow,"It's like drawing blood form a stone tonight" Fredwille 3/16 22:34:38.353 Fiha smiles at Fredwille. 3/16 22:34:50.249 Fredwille says: hm. 3/16 22:34:52.633 Fredwille says: I may have.. 3/16 22:34:53.133 Fredwille says: a song.. 3/16 22:34:57.774 Fiha drums her fingers atop her tome in waiting. 3/16 22:35:00.261 Octorok claps excitedly. 3/16 22:35:04.717 Fiha grind to Fredwille,"Lovely little master." 3/16 22:35:07.784 Skyleaf smiles at Fredwille. 3/16 22:35:09.066 Winterglade claps excitedly for Fredwille. 3/16 22:35:11.719 Fiha grins* 3/16 22:35:12.040 Fredwille stands, dusting himself off. 3/16 22:35:24.696 Fredwille says: hem.. 3/16 22:35:28.957 Fredwille clears his throat.. 3/16 22:35:32.798 Fredwille says: hem.. hem.. ahem.. 3/16 22:35:32.121 Nukumi quirks an eyebrow at an unfamiliar face preparing to sing a song. Intrigued, she decides to stay. 3/16 22:35:34.866 Fredwille says: snff.. 3/16 22:35:37.966 Throdin says: That's 3, 3 gnome males... 3/16 22:35:49.376 Fredwille says: Welcome to my secret lair on Skullcrusher Mountain 3/16 22:35:58.275 Fredwille says: I hope that you've enjoyed your stay so far 3/16 22:36:07.336 Fredwille says: I see you've met my assistant Scarface 3/16 22:36:14.585 Fredwille says: His appearance is quite disturbing 3/16 22:36:26.980 Fredwille says: But I assure you he's harmless enough 3/16 22:36:36.392 Fredwille says: he's a sweetheart... 3/16 22:36:37.556 Fredwille nods 3/16 22:36:40.467 Fredwille says: calls me master 3/16 22:36:41.179 Fiha chuckles 3/16 22:36:50.322 Fredwille says: And he has a way of finding pretty things and bringing them to me 3/16 22:36:55.956 Fredwille says: ohhhh 3/16 22:37:03.740 Fredwille bursts into dance. 3/16 22:37:07.648 Fredwille says: I'm soooo into youuu 3/16 22:37:12.657 Fredwille says: but I'm way toooo smart for youuu 3/16 22:37:14.081 Skyleaf blinks. 3/16 22:37:26.072 Fredwille says: even my henchmen think I'm crazy 3/16 22:37:31.790 Fredwille says: I'm not suprised to see you agree 3/16 22:37:39.510 Fredwille says: If you could find some way to be 3/16 22:37:42.063 Fiha 's chuckle turns into laughter, she plants a palm on her brow 3/16 22:37:47.978 Fredwille says: a little bit less afraid of me. 3/16 22:37:59.061 Calithos smirks. 3/16 22:38:00.644 Fredwille says: You'd see the voices that control me.. 3/16 22:38:04.889 Fredwille says: ..from inside my head.. 3/16 22:38:14.312 Fredwille says: say I shouldnt kill you.. 3/16 22:38:16.100 Fredwille says: ...'yet' 3/16 22:38:30.330 Delesta nods to Kyltania, peering over to Creel with a bit of a glare. 3/16 22:38:30.095 Fredwille says: I made this half-pony half-monkey monster to please you 3/16 22:38:32.102 Fredwille nods 3/16 22:38:35.589 Kyltania nods to Delesta and finally looks to Creel. 3/16 22:38:41.462 Fredwille says: but I get the feeling you dont like it.. 3/16 22:38:42.735 Fredwille shrugs. Who knows? 3/16 22:38:46.753 Fredwille says: what's with all the screaming? 3/16 22:38:50.479 Fredwille says: You like monkies.. 3/16 22:38:53.938 Fredwille says: you like ponies.. 3/16 22:38:59.859 Fredwille says: maybe you dont like monsters so much? 3/16 22:39:05.157 Fredwille says: maybe I used too many monkies.. 3/16 22:39:07.555 Fredwille shrugs. Who knows? 3/16 22:39:11.237 Fredwille bursts into dance. 3/16 22:39:19.441 Fredwille says: isnt it enough to know that I ruined a poney... 3/16 22:39:23.046 Fredwille says: making a gift for youuuuu 3/16 22:39:38.172 Fredwille says: Ohhhh I'm soooo into youuuu 3/16 22:39:41.028 Wendall hugs Fiha. 3/16 22:39:45.543 Fredwille says: but I'm toooo smart for youuu 3/16 22:39:48.876 Fiha smiles at Wendall. 3/16 22:39:50.246 Fredwille says: even my henchmen think I'm crazy 3/16 22:39:50.319 Wendall hugs Kyltania. 3/16 22:39:54.833 Fredwille says: not surprised to see you agree 3/16 22:40:03.417 Kyltania is hugged! 3/16 22:40:06.151 Wendall hugs Calithos. 3/16 22:40:07.304 Fredwille says: oh If you could find some way to be 3/16 22:40:07.409 You blink at Fredwille. 3/16 22:40:12.799 Fredwille says: a little bit less afraid of meee 3/16 22:40:17.728 Throdin pokes Fredwille. Hey! 3/16 22:40:21.042 Throdin says: Master! Master! 3/16 22:40:23.421 Remia blinks at Wendall. 3/16 22:40:23.530 Fredwille says: you'd see the voices in my head that control me.. 3/16 22:40:27.417 Fiha eyes Throdin 3/16 22:40:29.528 Throdin says: The zombie dragon has eaten the portal machine again! 3/16 22:40:31.006 Fredwille says: from inside my head.. 3/16 22:40:35.518 Fredwille says: say I shouldnt kill you... 3/16 22:40:36.652 Skyleaf withdraws silently, bidding all a good night. 3/16 22:40:36.871 Fredwille says: yet... 3/16 22:40:42.768 Fiha waves goodbye to Skyleaf. Farewell! 3/16 22:40:54.373 Fredwille says: Picture the two of us alone inside my golden submarine 3/16 22:41:01.598 Fredwille says: While up above the waves my doomsday squad ignites the atmosphere 3/16 22:41:06.408 Throdin says: Uh, master...? 3/16 22:41:10.531 Fredwille says: And all the fools who live their foolish lives may find it quite.. 3/16 22:41:13.423 Fredwille says: ..explosive? 3/16 22:41:20.110 Fredwille sniffles. 3/16 22:41:21.326 Screl smirks at Fredwille. 3/16 22:41:23.497 Remia says: People should really stop eating the mushrooms around here. 3/16 22:41:24.803 Fredwille says: But it won't mean half as much to me if I don't have you hereee 3/16 22:41:34.827 Fredwille says: You know it isn't easy living here on Skullcrusher Mountain 3/16 22:41:36.005 Fredwille makes a rude gesture. 3/16 22:41:43.467 Fredwille says: Maybe you could cut me just a little slack 3/16 22:41:48.850 Throdin says: Oh by the Legion, he's stuck on Verse 3 again. The world is doooooomed! 3/16 22:41:49.862 Fredwille says: would it kill you to be civil?! 3/16 22:41:55.190 Octorok scratches his head. 3/16 22:42:00.952 Fredwille says: I've been patient 3/16 22:42:04.872 Calithos snickers, trying to be quiet 3/16 22:42:04.055 Fredwille says: I've been gracious.. 3/16 22:42:05.971 Kyltania just stares at the gnome in disbelief. 3/16 22:42:07.217 Fiha 's shoulders shake with silent laughter 3/16 22:42:14.903 Fredwille says: and this mountain is covered with wolves. 3/16 22:42:17.091 Fredwille says: hear them howling.. 3/16 22:42:21.313 Fredwille says: my hungry children.. 3/16 22:42:32.734 Fredwille says: Maybe you should stay here and have another drink.. 3/16 22:42:36.362 Fredwille says: and think about me and youuuuuU!! 3/16 22:42:48.412 Fredwille says: Oh I'm soooo into youuu 3/16 22:42:54.710 Fredwille says: but I'm wayyyy tooo smart for youuu 3/16 22:43:00.705 Fredwille says: even my henchment say i'm crazy.. 3/16 22:43:04.984 Fredwille says: I'm not surprised to see you agree 3/16 22:43:08.566 Fredwille says: but if you could find some way to be 3/16 22:43:12.696 Fredwille says: a little bit less afraid of me.. 3/16 22:43:18.015 Fredwille says: you'd see the voices that control me... 3/16 22:43:30.300 Fredwille says: inside my head say I shouldnt kill you.. 3/16 22:43:32.709 Fredwille says: ...yettt.. 3/16 22:43:37.196 Fredwille says: I shouldnt kill you yet.. 3/16 22:43:38.131 Fredwille nods 3/16 22:43:43.254 Fredwille says: I shouldnt kill youuuuu... 3/16 22:43:43.911 Calithos cheers at Fredwille! 3/16 22:43:44.970 Fredwille says: ...yet.. 3/16 22:43:46.725 Fredwille bows down graciously. 3/16 22:43:49.052 You blink at Fredwille. 3/16 22:43:51.194 Fredwille bows down graciously. 3/16 22:43:54.853 Calithos cheers at Fredwille! 3/16 22:43:56.767 Fredwille bows down graciously. 3/16 22:43:56.840 Calithos claps excitedly for Fredwille. 3/16 22:43:58.155 Screl claps excitedly for Fredwille. 3/16 22:43:59.147 Remia applauds at Fredwille. Bravo! 3/16 22:44:00.992 Fredwille says: ...thankyou. 3/16 22:44:05.580 Winterglade claps excitedly for Fredwille. 3/16 22:44:08.888 Fenryr paws the ground in approval. 3/16 22:44:10.485 Delesta seems to just be...confused. Intermission 3/16 22:44:12.025 Winterglade says: Very disturbing 3/16 22:44:18.527 Winterglade says: in an exciting way 3/16 22:44:21.313 Asherrean claps for the gnome giving him quite an amused look. 3/16 22:44:22.872 Calithos says: I loved it. 3/16 22:44:26.480 Screl snickers. "That was better than Calithos' story.." 3/16 22:44:39.773 Winterglade smiles at Fredwille. 3/16 22:44:47.139 Throdin says: Perhaps if you could combine the two. 3/16 22:44:49.025 Nukumi settles for a soft smile with which to regard the performance, preferring not to draw attention to herself by cheering or clapping. 3/16 22:44:56.593 Winterglade says: Thank you all for a nice evening.. I must be off 3/16 22:44:59.125 Kyltania says: Oh fel... please no. 3/16 22:45:02.272 You wave goodbye to Winterglade. Farewell! 3/16 22:45:02.070 Calithos says: That is only cause you wish to tag onto his coattails and cannot htink of something as good yourself, Creel. 3/16 22:45:25.058 Kyltania says: It would be a singing and dancing story about Calithos' genitalia and orc breasts. 3/16 22:45:32.205 Calithos says: ..... 3/16 22:45:33.025 Calithos says: Why. 3/16 22:45:36.591 Nimrohil pokes Kyltania. Hey! 3/16 22:45:37.606 Screl says: Unpleasant thought. 3/16 22:45:41.249 Calithos says: WHY, Kyltania. 3/16 22:45:44.265 Throdin says: Ngah, my brain! 3/16 22:45:46.276 Calithos says: I do that enough at home. 3/16 22:45:52.902 Calithos says: We don't need that in public. 3/16 22:45:58.730 Fiha laughs a little and nods, "Thankyou little master," she dips her head to Fredwille 3/16 22:46:00.007 Octorok cups his hand over his mouth. 3/16 22:46:03.727 Kyltania says: I.... I didn't need to know that. 3/16 22:46:16.312 Delesta just facepalms. 3/16 22:46:16.966 Screl shakes his head a bit at Tania. 3/16 22:46:21.299 Calithos says: Yeah well your fault. You started it, you best learn to finish it. 3/16 22:46:22.758 Fiha says: Perhaps one or two more before we call it a night, numbers are starting to dwindle and i do not wish to keep you all here all night 3/16 22:46:23.161 Calithos snorts. 3/16 22:46:24.994 Remia kisses her preverted spouse on the cheek./ Camwethrin 3/16 22:46:51.893 Camwethrin says: I've got a grand tale if no ones up. 3/16 22:46:53.276 Camwethrin flexes his muscles. Oooooh so strong! 3/16 22:46:56.749 Fiha smiles at Camwethrin. 3/16 22:47:02.899 Calithos says: Oh Light SOMEONE HAVE A STORY NOT HIM 3/16 22:47:10.612 Remia grins wickedly at Camwethrin. 3/16 22:47:15.609 Throdin grins wickedly at Camwethrin. 3/16 22:47:15.785 Calithos suddenly looks to pale 3/16 22:47:16.874 Kyltania perks a brow and eyes Cam who just suddenly appeared from nowhere. 3/16 22:47:25.081 Fiha says: Any excuse to gaze upon your magnificent physique, Camwethrin ... please. 3/16 22:47:34.722 Kyltania pinches the brow of her nose. 3/16 22:47:43.172 Fiha snickers and kicks the fire into life 3/16 22:47:46.586 Delesta blinks, looking behind her after Cam passed and rolled her eyes for a moment, mumbling. 3/16 22:47:49.139 Camwethrin says: Since it's such a tense one, I don't wish ta sweat in me fine threads. 3/16 22:48:09.683 Fenryr thinks to himself "Those are fine threads?" 3/16 22:48:19.998 Camwethrin removes his hat and slips off his vest as he totally poses for the crowd.*Anyways, my tale is 'bout a buddy o' mine. John P. Winnifer. 3/16 22:48:27.202 Calithos says: .... 3/16 22:48:34.860 Calithos says: ....Oh Light help me. 3/16 22:48:39.626 Fiha laughs at Calithos. 3/16 22:48:44.667 Fiha says: All is lost. 3/16 22:49:00.876 Fiha hugs her knees to her chest and watches Camwethrin 3/16 22:49:15.713 Calithos ..looks at Throdin. He's a good meatshield. 3/16 22:49:22.957 Throdin looks up at the time. 3/16 22:49:27.972 Throdin says: Ooo, gotta go. 3/16 22:49:29.169 Nukumi clears her throat, feeling a little uncomfortable. 3/16 22:49:30.302 Camwethrin says: Bugger was yer local tax collector. Quite charmin' and handsome, then again 'e even looked like me. Ok, so 'e was me in TOTAL disguise. 3/16 22:49:31.222 Throdin waves goodbye to Calithos. Farewell! 3/16 22:49:49.791 Nukumi eyes Throdin suspiciously as he leaves. 3/16 22:49:57.306 Fredwille rubs his spectacles and looks at the person next to him. "is that human wearing pants?" 3/16 22:49:58.662 Fredwille points at Camwethrin. 3/16 22:50:07.221 Fiha winks to Fredwille 3/16 22:50:28.148 Hathe smiles at Screl. 3/16 22:50:33.981 Hathe smiles at Kyltania. 3/16 22:50:44.902 Camwethrin brushes back his hair a bit before he continues with a confident smile.*Anywho, 'e was -- Well, me. I was finishin' my daily courses o' pinchin' 'em purses ta fill my own pockets. NOT tha' my goods didn't do well at fillin' out thep ants or nothin'. 3/16 22:50:51.822 Kyltania perks a brow as Hathe comes out of nowhere. 3/16 22:51:10.016 Hathe sets up the magic snackies. 3/16 22:51:15.788 Camwethrin says: Movin' on, I stroll our lovely roads o' Elwynn with ease. Since the Defias know better then ta mess with the champ. 3/16 22:51:16.903 Camwethrin flexes his muscles. Oooooh so strong! 3/16 22:52:22.091 Camwethrin says: But can ya believe it? An ol' rugged down and dirty farmer had the gaul ta bump inta me. Me fists were up and high ready ta knock some teeth. But the man was already out o' it and on his knees. 3/16 22:53:31.065 Camwethrin says: Bein' such a great and proud citizen o' Stormwind I am. I give him a hand and asked."Wha's wrong mate?" The less handsome man sputtered in a hoarse voice."H-help, b-b-biiggg.. Bo---boa.."Was all he managed before he faded. 3/16 22:54:00.137 Fiha snickers, recrossing her legs. 3/16 22:54:05.058 Camwethrin says: Somethin' was obviously amidst! So yer champion John P. Winnier IE myself Camwethrin also known as Spat The Vermin. Or A.C. fer formal matters and Jacko Parkline. 3/16 22:54:37.375 Camwethrin says: Had ta look inta this, and tracked back ta were ol' man came from with my magnificent trackin' skills. 3/16 22:55:00.949 Hathe leans in for a whisper to Kyltania. 3/16 22:55:27.651 Camwethrin says: It just so happend ta lead my way torwards a farm with this gorgeous gal. Fortunate o' me eh? I ask 'er,"Any troubles around 'ere lately aside from me not bein' yers?" 3/16 22:56:02.188 Remia snickers lightly. 3/16 22:56:27.037 Olmathan leans against the tree. 3/16 22:56:36.334 Fredwille leans against Olmathan 3/16 22:56:41.107 Nukumi stands up, giving a passing nod to Calithos, Cogitatus, and Remia. 3/16 22:56:45.107 Camwethrin says: Course the woman was struck with awe and flushin' before my very good looks before she could respond. Before y'know it, I was knocked over on ta my back. Princess! Wha' a fat piece o' slag shit this boar was. Maulin' at me with it's snout, resemblin' tha' 3/16 22:56:54.300 Remia salutes Nukumi with respect. 3/16 22:56:54.901 Camwethrin says: -o' a deformed love hole if I ever seen one. 3/16 22:57:14.878 Delesta just seems to listen in a state of near disbelief. 3/16 22:57:19.437 Hathe crinkles her nose in confusion. 3/16 22:57:26.418 Calithos ..... 3/16 22:57:33.521 Calithos says: ...Holy crap Nukumi was here. 3/16 22:57:46.649 Camwethrin says: I'm goin' ta skip the climatic intense fightin' an all since this is free. I won, mhm. Charred me some bacon and called it a day. 'ere stands before you, the slayer o' Princess. 3/16 22:57:48.790 Calithos says: ...Crap how long was she there. 3/16 22:57:51.838 Kyltania grunts and whispers backt o Hathe. 3/16 22:58:14.217 Hathe raises her hand. 3/16 22:58:20.582 Hathe says: Pinki Camwiffwin! 3/16 22:58:26.250 Hathe says: Wat ib a "wub hool"? 3/16 22:58:32.212 Fiha laughs quietly to her self, watchign Camwethrin primp and preen as he speaks 3/16 22:58:34.840 Olmathan stifles a laugh. 3/16 22:58:36.817 Camwethrin says: Before y'know it, my mail box was gettin' stuffed by the hour fer requests. One caught me by surprise, "Princess?" In Mauradon. Hah! I figured it was ready fer round two. 3/16 22:58:36.081 Fiha eyes Hathe up and down. 3/16 22:58:38.236 Delesta says: And here I thought you were going to say you got with a woman without the use of posions or weapons. 3/16 22:58:39.982 Fiha says: A happy place. 3/16 22:58:43.296 Fiha nods at Hathe. 3/16 22:58:56.609 Camwethrin says: Ta be continued, ok lets hear them applause. 3/16 22:58:58.471 Camwethrin claps excitedly. 3/16 22:59:08.225 Hathe taps her finger against her chin. 3/16 22:59:12.847 Johnnydirt yawns sleepily. 3/16 22:59:20.342 Remia cheers! 3/16 22:59:20.520 Hathe says: Oki so ib mi happi...mi ib een a "wub hool"? 3/16 22:59:22.493 Fiha laughs, applauding for Camwethrin. "Well told sir" 3/16 22:59:24.936 Hathe says: Oki! 3/16 22:59:36.762 Hathe claps excitedly for Camwethrin. 3/16 22:59:41.624 Camwethrin flexes his muscles. Oooooh so strong! 3/16 22:59:46.667 Octorok is hopelessly confused. 3/16 22:59:49.079 Camwethrin says: And now I'm parched. 3/16 22:59:50.259 Hathe says: Goob stowee, Miztir Chimpeeyin! 3/16 22:59:57.492 Fiha says: Epic struggle of man and beast, never ages 3/16 23:00:02.151 Delesta .....blinks. 3/16 23:00:07.547 Fiha blinks. 3/16 23:00:14.846 Fiha says: And with that ... 3/16 23:00:15.930 Delesta says: Well....then. 3/16 23:00:17.041 Fiha shakes her head lightly 3/16 23:00:23.115 Kyltania rubs one of her temples. 3/16 23:00:29.623 Hathe claps excitedly for Camwethrin. Hathe 3/16 23:00:31.871 Fiha says: I think we can fit in one last tale before we end the night on a high yes? 3/16 23:00:47.431 Hathe says: Oh oh! 3/16 23:00:50.543 Hathe says: Mi mi! 3/16 23:00:52.557 Fiha smiles at Hathe. 3/16 23:00:59.434 Fiha says: The floor is yours madame. 3/16 23:01:17.516 Hathe takes the center circle, looking utterly proud of herself for braving the audience masses. 3/16 23:01:17.668 Delesta eyes Hate for a moment, listening. 3/16 23:01:19.167 Asherrean reaches up to rub his forhead at the man's quick departuer... or maybe the preceeding question. 3/16 23:01:35.628 Hathe clears her throat. 3/16 23:01:38.610 Olmathan says: Ah'm 'opin' fer epic 'ere, lass. 3/16 23:01:45.583 Olmathan says: Dinnae ride out 'ere fer nothin'. 3/16 23:01:49.020 Fiha smiles at Olmathan. 3/16 23:02:00.992 Hathe looks around the circle and nod. "Sertinwee ipix fir yi, dorfie." 3/16 23:02:10.691 Hathe says: A wooooooooong tyme ago... 3/16 23:02:11.868 Olmathan smiles and nods. 3/16 23:02:26.354 Hathe says: In di pinki furwezt of Eleewin. 3/16 23:02:59.726 Cogitatus (( did not jump. )) 3/16 23:03:10.127 Fiha eyes creel, curicous at his embrace with Camwethrin 3/16 23:03:18.281 Fiha looks back to Hathe 3/16 23:03:26.707 Hathe says: Dir waz a pinki bi di naym ob Kayltwon. Hi waz a bwilliyint pinki. Bewwi goob tu di childwen. Goob tu di poo peepwilz. 3/16 23:03:38.741 Fredwille blinks at Hathe. 3/16 23:03:39.923 Calithos says: .... 3/16 23:03:45.632 Fredwille looks over at Fiha questioningly. 3/16 23:03:49.124 Calithos leans in, muttering. "I don't get it. Is that Common?" 3/16 23:04:08.789 Delesta narrows her eyes in confusion, trying to decypher the words. 3/16 23:04:11.692 Kyltania says: ...Keltron? 3/16 23:04:12.478 Olmathan blinks, then nods, understanding. 3/16 23:04:12.874 Hathe says: But diz pinki habbing a BIB...*stretches her arms out as far as they go, which is about two feet*...pwobwum. 3/16 23:04:13.237 Fiha nods,"Aye ... it is common, her accent is a little thick ... after a time you will understand her" 3/16 23:04:33.937 Hathe says: Insyde diz pinki dir waz a bibhish deemin! 3/16 23:04:50.140 Hathe says: Cuzing bib pwobwumz fir him ind fir di wunz him wub'd. 3/16 23:04:58.357 Fenryr thinks, "Is that common?" 3/16 23:05:22.000 Olmathan shushes the large cat. 3/16 23:05:29.240 Delesta looks to Kyltania, whispering. 3/16 23:05:29.687 Hathe says: Fir mani dayz ind mani nytez pinki Keltwon battil'd wiff diz bibhish deemin on di insyde. 3/16 23:05:42.000 Hathe says: Ib illmoozt diztwoy'd him! 3/16 23:06:08.919 Delesta blinks in question before shrugging with a silent groan. 3/16 23:06:10.758 Hathe says: Wun day di pinki Kelttwon meeting a libbil bitti noom. 3/16 23:06:16.436 Lothern meanders up, and blinks at the group. He looks it over, before looking at Cam, and coughing several times. "So... This is the story circle." 3/16 23:06:22.194 Hathe says: Hir naym waz...Hayb. 3/16 23:06:33.702 Calithos says: Yes. RUn, run now and never look back. 3/16 23:06:34.237 Hathe goes red in the face and giggles under her breath. 3/16 23:06:35.336 Fiha nods quietly to Lothern and gestures to the circle, inviting him in 3/16 23:06:41.992 Asherrean looks back over his shoulds and nods to Lothren. 3/16 23:07:02.710 Asherrean says: (( shoulder... I can type tonight... really )) 3/16 23:07:08.210 Delesta hears a voice behind her, turning to look at Lothern, eying him over for a moment. 3/16 23:07:34.177 Screl doesnt really enjoy a Cam on his lap when he's AFK! :( 3/16 23:07:37.536 Hathe says: Diz noom habbing nib ani nowedge ob deeminz or bibhishes or anifing. Juzt a simpee libbil noom. 3/16 23:08:02.085 Kyltania reaches up to take her greusome helm off her head. She looks exceedingly tired, if not sick. 3/16 23:08:19.234 Lothern sits down, and smiles at Delesta as she looks at him. 3/16 23:08:28.713 Screl reaches over and pokes at Tania. 3/16 23:08:30.617 Hathe says: But shi waz stwuck bi di pwyte ob diz handsim pinki naym'd Keltwon ind him pwobwimz wiff di deemin. 3/16 23:08:43.258 Delesta offers him a nod before looking back to Hathe. 3/16 23:09:00.551 Kyltania tilts her head gently to reply. 3/16 23:09:04.808 Hathe says: So shi wint tu di Stirmwind Wiybewewee tu wook fir hilp. 3/16 23:09:41.885 Hathe says: Shi took ill di bookz iff di shilbz in weegirdz tu deeminz ind beegin tu weeb Weeb WEEB. 3/16 23:09:46.843 Screl gives Tania a sympathetic look. 3/16 23:10:12.550 Hathe says: Taking hir mani dayz ind mani nytez bifir hir habbing di nib-hiw tu hilp di pinki Keltwon. 3/16 23:10:28.631 Hathe says: Wun nyte... 3/16 23:10:50.415 Hathe says: In di mozt deepizt howrz ob di moon... 3/16 23:11:01.834 Hathe says: Shi tayking him tu a speeshil pwayce. 3/16 23:11:11.792 Hathe says: Dir...wayting fir him... 3/16 23:11:37.729 Hathe says: Waz mani ob Hayb'z beztezt pinki, dorfie, ind weggi fwendz shi hab'd gabbired tu hilp pinki Keltwon. 3/16 23:11:57.005 Hathe puffs out her chest, taking a deep breath. 3/16 23:13:04.431 Hathe says: Shi tolb pinki Keltwon di way doon on di gwownd. 3/16 23:13:21.685 Hathe says: Weer shi hab'd him CHAYNED! 3/16 23:13:24.758 Hathe says: Yib! 3/16 23:13:28.658 Hathe says: CHAYNED! 3/16 23:14:12.509 Hathe says: Six ob hir fwendz gabbired awownd ind wit di siz candilz...tu begin di eggsirzizim. 3/16 23:14:13.150 Screl grumbles a bit and eyes over at Camwethrin.. 3/16 23:14:17.735 Olmathan didn't do that. At all. 3/16 23:14:27.594 Fiha afk a sec :< please ocntinue 3/16 23:14:30.471 Hathe says: Hayb waz gowing tu call owt di DEEMIN! 3/16 23:15:06.840 Hathe goes a bit pale in remember this story as the words fall out of her mouth. 3/16 23:15:27.801 Storyms seems a little tipsy from the Darkmoon Special Reserve. 3/16 23:15:32.656 Hathe says: Hayb inkantid di wirbz tu call owt di deemin dat waz in di pinki Keltwon. 3/16 23:16:02.893 Hathe says: Shi took a daggir fwum her woob ind wayz'd ib ip hi ind showted... 3/16 23:16:41.512 Hathe yells: EWOON TAYK DIZ DEEMIN FWUM DIZ PINKI, WET HIM SOOL DI CWENZ'D OB DIZ EEBIL SPEEWIT! 3/16 23:16:51.387 Delesta jumps a bit at the yell. 3/16 23:17:08.750 Calithos ....blinks. "I'...lost on what was said." 3/16 23:17:24.533 Hathe says: Ind den Hayb took di daggir! Wayz'd ib HI in di eir ind... 3/16 23:17:25.945 Octorok flips through a booklet entitled "Common for Dummies" with a confused look. 3/16 23:17:26.950 You are hopelessly confused. 3/16 23:17:36.218 Hathe suddenly goes dealthly pale and falls over in a faint. 3/16 23:17:38.689 Hathe lies down. 3/16 23:17:44.926 Olmathan blinks. 3/16 23:17:52.633 Lothern coughs. 3/16 23:17:52.118 Olmathan kneels before Lothern. 3/16 23:17:59.930 Fenryr shrugs 3/16 23:18:00.389 Amorani lets out a hacking cough. 3/16 23:18:06.874 Olmathan gently pokes Hathe's body. 3/16 23:18:09.232 Screl says: ...Uh. 3/16 23:18:14.683 Olmathan says: Hrm. 3/16 23:18:19.064 Asherrean quirks an eyebrow at the gnome fainting on the spot. 3/16 23:18:28.985 Calithos says: .... 3/16 23:18:30.760 Screl raises an eyebrow, "Anyone on that?" 3/16 23:18:35.191 Calithos quietly stands. 3/16 23:18:39.383 Olmathan reaches into his robe and pulls for a small bottle. 3/16 23:18:44.680 Calithos ...nudges her with his foot. "You dead?" 3/16 23:18:45.086 Olmathan says: 'Old on, this'll do et. 3/16 23:18:47.417 Delesta says: ....someone other than cal? 3/16 23:18:51.954 Calithos nudge, nudge. 3/16 23:19:01.018 Olmathan pops the top and waves the bottle under Hathe's nose. 3/16 23:19:14.628 Hathe jerks upright! 3/16 23:19:17.992 Calithos says: GAH! 3/16 23:19:19.484 Hathe says: Ew! 3/16 23:19:24.350 Olmathan says: Ha, told ye. 3/16 23:19:25.574 Hathe says: Dat naztee! 3/16 23:19:28.652 Calithos says: ..... 3/16 23:19:32.112 Olmathan pops the top back in and stashes it. 3/16 23:19:34.071 Calithos says: That didn't help her speech. 3/16 23:19:37.986 Amorani chuckles under her breath at Calithos 3/16 23:19:39.622 Olmathan says: Shush. 3/16 23:19:39.758 Calithos backs up 3/16 23:19:48.039 Olmathan says: Y'alrigh' lass> 3/16 23:19:50.999 Olmathan says: ? 3/16 23:19:53.446 Hathe says: Emmm... 3/16 23:20:01.055 Hathe blushes crimson, looking around the circle. 3/16 23:20:03.192 Olmathan extends a hand. 3/16 23:20:20.452 Hathe takes the hand and rises. "Fanki, dorfie." 3/16 23:20:31.427 Olmathan nods, taking his place once more. 3/16 23:20:33.165 Hathe says: Aniway...dat waz mi storwee. 3/16 23:20:36.175 Hathe bows down graciously. 3/16 23:20:41.835 Kyltania slides her eyes in Camwethrin's direction. 3/16 23:20:56.182 Olmathan claps excitedly. 3/16 23:20:57.832 Asherrean claps quietly for Hathe as she finishes up. 3/16 23:20:58.602 Hathe says: Fanki bewwi mich, ebbiwun! 3/16 23:21:20.359 Octorok raises his hands before him, looking around in confusion before he begins clapping. 3/16 23:21:21.804 Remia smiles at Hathe. 3/16 23:21:28.092 Octorok applauds at Hathe. Bravo! 3/16 23:21:31.394 Remia applauds at Hathe. Bravo! 3/16 23:21:36.586 Calithos says: .....What just happened. Conclusion and Departure 3/16 23:21:41.253 Lothern looks to the Gnome and smiles. 3/16 23:21:43.909 Remia says: Hush Cal. 3/16 23:21:44.178 Kyltania gets out a small bone ritual knife and a small whetstone where she starts sharpening it. 3/16 23:21:47.303 Olmathan says: Ye need better ears, methinks. 3/16 23:21:48.217 Remia pokes Calithos. Hey! 3/16 23:21:51.377 Amorani applauds at Hathe. Bravo! 3/16 23:22:05.895 Screl claps but doesnt know what she was saying. 3/16 23:22:54.791 Koryander says: Still going on it seems... 3/16 23:22:59.202 Olmathan says: So, s'tha' it then? Or do we 'ave another volunteer? 3/16 23:23:01.744 Calithos says: Yep. 3/16 23:23:09.224 Remia says: Aye. 3/16 23:23:13.425 Amorani says: For What? 3/16 23:23:21.708 Olmathan says: S'a STORY CIRCLE. 3/16 23:23:25.315 Olmathan says: You figure it out. 3/16 23:23:33.135 Koryander says: ... 3/16 23:23:38.928 Koryander says: What happened to Cam's shirt. 3/16 23:23:39.286 Amorani says: Well you dont have to get al snappy about it. 3/16 23:23:44.108 Olmathan chuckles. 3/16 23:23:46.838 Lothern says: I wish I knew... 3/16 23:23:52.891 Camwethrin says: Yeah. wha' did happen ta it? 3/16 23:23:55.964 Lothern looks over at Cam and coughs. 3/16 23:24:24.021 Koryander grins, "That our next story?" 3/16 23:24:33.558 Delesta says: Don't encourage him. 3/16 23:24:45.822 Cogitatus says: The hour does grow late. 3/16 23:24:49.453 Koryander purses her lips, frowning. "Aye... probably best if we didn't." 3/16 23:24:52.245 Calithos says: Please don't lete him get more naked. 3/16 23:24:55.339 Calithos says: Please. 3/16 23:25:00.682 Olmathan says: Aye, unless we've go' a volunteer... 3/16 23:25:03.484 Octorok 's eyes shift about. 3/16 23:25:05.892 Calithos says: Not if you all want to hear another story from -me-. 3/16 23:25:07.477 Remia says: I did fancy that vest. 3/16 23:25:08.400 Delesta says: Afraid you will catch a wandering eye Cal? 3/16 23:25:08.401 Olmathan stretches. "Methinks tha's it." 3/16 23:25:11.357 Calithos says: ANd trust me. 3/16 23:25:14.399 Amorani frowns "Koryander Is Correct its best if we didnt" 3/16 23:25:17.498 Calithos says: It'll be the kind that offends people. 3/16 23:25:18.078 Screl tells Calithos NO. Not going to happen. 3/16 23:25:19.131 Koryander snickers. 3/16 23:25:20.813 Calithos says: On purpose. 3/16 23:25:24.185 Octorok creeps backwards. 3/16 23:25:25.072 Hathe gently pats Lothern's knee and smiles at him. "Waz a goob storwee, yib?" 3/16 23:25:32.571 Kyltania slowly rises from her spot, pausing from her knife sharpening. 3/16 23:25:48.059 Lothern says: I only came in the middle, but I enjoyed it. 3/16 23:26:06.274 Kyltania settles her eyes on the back of Camwethrin's head. 3/16 23:26:12.376 Hathe brightens considerably and nods at him. "Fanki!" 3/16 23:26:19.252 Lothern smiles at Hathe again. 3/16 23:26:19.840 Amorani lies down. 3/16 23:26:22.535 Delesta did not jump. 3/16 23:26:27.613 Koryander chuckles and plops onto her back. "Love this time of night." 3/16 23:26:29.718 Koryander lies down. 3/16 23:26:43.615 Asherrean says: Then I think, perhaps, we should call this circle to a close, seeing as no one has another tale to tell? 3/16 23:26:54.619 Cogitatus says: Sounds good to me. 3/16 23:26:57.576 Amorani yawns sleepily. 3/16 23:27:02.262 Amorani lies down. 3/16 23:27:03.674 Calithos says: I'd tell another, but I'm sure someone will get upset. 3/16 23:27:06.202 Cogitatus says: Until next week, then. 3/16 23:27:13.498 Cogitatus gets up and dusts himself off. 3/16 23:27:16.445 Calithos pulls himself to his feet, grunting. 3/16 23:27:17.134 Remia pulls Cal up. 3/16 23:27:25.580 Calithos says: Indeed. Disperese, we must! 3/16 23:27:26.214 Olmathan shrugs. "Well, ah've only 'eard one story. Bu' if tha's tha way et is... Ah well." 3/16 23:27:26.148 Asherrean pushes himself to his feet. 3/16 23:27:29.725 Amorani stretches 3/16 23:27:31.875 Koryander grunts. "Five more minutes mom." 3/16 23:27:32.053 Calithos says: C'mon, ya dorks. Disperse. 3/16 23:27:36.870 Amorani gets up off the ground. 3/16 23:27:44.699 Cogitatus says: Light bless you all. 3/16 23:27:46.276 Calithos says: Kory, if'n ya don't get up. 3/16 23:27:55.972 Calithos says: I'll tell everyone what you said when you first saw my junk 3/16 23:27:58.301 Delesta slowly stands up, brushing the dirt off her knees and stretches slowly. 3/16 23:27:58.644 Fiha back! so sorry 3/16 23:28:00.312 Hathe says: Dat waz an eggzeewint storwee, Jinkoo Pirkway! 3/16 23:28:03.144 Koryander sneers, "Thats low." 3/16 23:28:05.554 Cogitatus calls out "PENNY" and a large saddled cat runs over to him. 3/16 23:28:08.201 Calithos says: Indeed. 3/16 23:28:12.902 Koryander says: Alright, alright. 3/16 23:28:16.793 Calithos says: Now c'mon, you'll get coverd in bugs. 3/16 23:28:16.940 Camwethrin felt the obvious presence of someone staring down on him. He leans back to stare up pass the two heavenly mounds obscuring Kyltania's face.*Yes? 3/16 23:28:30.501 Calithos says: There we go. 3/16 23:28:31.998 Calithos says: ASH! 3/16 23:28:38.782 Calithos says: I'm heading to the tavern for a few drinks. 3/16 23:29:39.556 Changed Channel: General - Elwynn Forest 3/16 23:29:39.642 Changed Channel: LocalDefense - Elwynn Forest Category:Story Night Category:Proulx Category:Octorok Category:Calithos Category:Fredwille Category:Camwethrin Category:Hathe